


i'm your biggest fan

by mykingdomforahorse



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: (he's only in there for a minute), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Celebrity Laurent, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, M/M, Paparazzi, Paparazzo Damen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykingdomforahorse/pseuds/mykingdomforahorse
Summary: ...i'll follow you until you love mePrompt: “you’re a celebrity and i’m a paparazzo, sorry friend I have to take pictures of you to pay my rent next month” auDamen's a paparazzo who's in desperate need of rent money, and Laurent is, conveniently enough, an insanely private celebrity.





	i'm your biggest fan

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all this hasn't been edited at all and i'm pretty sure it's complete trash because i can't romance but i hope you enjoy it anyway
> 
> (also yay first work in this fandom!)

The first time someone truly questioned just how Damen was getting all these fantastic shots of Laurent, he was on the phone with his editor, sending his latest photos. 

“Seriously, man, _how_ are you getting these?” he asked. Damen could hear flapping noises in the back and had the ridiculous thought that _the man’s probably printed these out and is just waving them around like a maniac, or something_. “These are some of the best shots of Laurent de Vere that anyone’s ever given me. And they’re from his fucking kitchen.” 

“What can I say?” said Damen. “Magic.” 

It absolutely wasn’t magic, stalking, or any other creepiness that one might associate with the paparazzi, but no one had to know that. It was just that earlier that morning, Laurent had been in a truly excellent mood and had agreed to be photographed, right before Damen had gone down on his knees and-- 

He shook himself out of his thoughts as he realized his editor was still talking. “And- oh my god, are those _hickeys? Damen._ This is gold! Was there anyone else there with him?” 

“No, just Laurent,” said Damen, resisting the urge to go, _why yes! ‘Twas I who put those marks there!_

“Well. I’ll have some people go over these, authenticate them maybe, but for now, man, you’re good! I can tell you right now, you’re going to make bank off of these,” said his editor, even more exuberantly than before, before hanging up abruptly. Smiling, Damen set his phone down and leaned back in his chair, whistling a little. 

_Make bank, huh? Well, that’s all I need._

\-------------------------------

Rent money. That was how this scheme had started in the first place. 

Damen, while an absolutely fantastic photographer, could not find a job. Sure, there was the occasional celebrity wedding gig, or sometimes a magazine would buy his landscape photography, but other than those, there wasn’t a whole lot of work for him. Too much competition, he would always say. All these people want to capture celebrities in Hollywood, but they’re screwing things up for the rest of us. 

But fortunately for Damen, there were some serious perks to having a star for a boyfriend, the biggest of which being that said star boyfriend was willing to let Damen use him as a model to get rent money. 

Laurent, though he seemed to be rather cold and unwilling to get close to anyone (according to his co-stars, anyway), was considerably warmer in the comfort of his home, thought Damen. Too many times had he seen Laurent absolutely destroy someone in public, then come to his apartment and cuddle with him like nothing else mattered. It was an odd contrast, for sure, but Damen wouldn’t have him any other way. 

Though Laurent could be a complete diva at times, Damen was glad that his softer side was one that no one but him (and perhaps Auguste and Nicaise) was allowed to see. He didn’t usually call himself a particularly clingy person, but when it came to Laurent, all Damen wanted to do was hide him away and keep him safe from the world. Or maybe keep the world safe from him- it really depended on Laurent’s mood. 

In fact, to the rest of the world, Laurent was one of the most private celebrities out there, only known as a cold-hearted bitch, as seen by his coworkers. No one knew _anything_ about his private life- not his age, address, favorite color, _nothing_ , which was why it was so utterly shocking to Damen that he would let him use photos taken in his own apartment for rent money. It was a side of him that no one but those closest to Laurent had seen before, but Laurent was willing to give up a little bit of his privacy just so Damen wouldn’t have to stretch to make ends meet for the next month. 

It was at times like this that Damen fell in love with Laurent all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> this took me forever and a day to actually sit down and write but it's done. finally. even though it's only 700 words. but anyway i hope you liked it and maybe come scream about capri with me on [tumblr?](https://mykingdom-forahorse.tumblr.com/) none of my irl friends are into it and that makes me sad


End file.
